


And Wires Connect Us

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, BDSM, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Loneliness, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor feels like his life is in a rut, every day is the same, nothing means anything anymore, and he's just getting sick of the lonelinessLuckily, all of that changes when Chris gives him the phone number of a man going by the name "Eros", who intends to rid Viktor of his loneliness, possibly once and for allFor a good life, call....





	And Wires Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Welcome to my new series! I actually started this one before I even had the idea for the dom!Viktor one I'm doing simultaneously, it'll be interesting to see wich ends up being longer
> 
> Nothing NSFW in this chapter but it's coming up later, so stay tuned!

How many drinks had it been now?

How many had he been through in the last.... how long had he even been here? Three hours? Four?

He had lost count...

He just kept staring down into the bottom of his glass, sucking down the last of it in a quick shot before leaning over the counter and forcing a polite smile

"Ronnie, would you please be so kind as to get me another?"

"Alright... but this has to be your last one, you've had too many already,"

"Thank you so much _vozlyublennaya_, I appreciate it!!"

The woman gave him a slightly pinched look, likely trying to digest the mouth full of Russian before turning to get him a new glass

"How many of those are you going to drink to try to drown your problems Vitya?"

Turning with surprise at the voice, Viktor forced another smile, wider and fonder, and waved politely to his freind

"Chris! What ever do you mean?"

"I mean that a dozen chocolate milkshakes isn't going to do anything except hasten your inevitable diabetes and perhaps make you gain weight, though with your metabolism I'm not sure if that's even possible..."

"Chris, Chris, this is just my second one! Promise!" Viktor insisted, smiling brightly, fakely, quickly thanking Ronnie as she set down another chocolate milkshake in front of him on the counter

"You really think I don't have eyes and ears all over this city Vitya? How do you think I knew where you were?"

Oh... Viktor supposed that was a good enough point, and it made sense, given Chris had been here longer and was more of a socialite...

"Ok, so you know I've been here for a few hours screwing up my diet, that doesn't mean it's anything emotional,"

Viktor was pointedly staring at the counter, making an effort not to meet Chris' eyes

"Oh _please_ Vitya, take me more seriously than _that_, I know you, remember? You drink when you're emotional, and since you had to start laying off the hard stuff, you switched to these, just because you exchanged vodka for milkshakes, it doesn't mean the reason behind guzzling them is not the same,"

Viktor only looked sour, sticking the straw from his glass in his mouth and sucking hard

He'd probably get a bad case of brain freeze from it but he couldn't bring himself to care

"Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why? There's nothing you can do about it,"

It wasn't said harshly, it wasn't snapped, it was just bluntly honest

Viktor's problem was the same that it had always been- loneliness

He was lonely and he was frustrated and he felt like his life was spinning out of control

Or... maybe even worse- the opposite

He felt like he was at a stalemate, that everything was just.... bland, greyscale and colorless

He felt like nothing really mattered because nothing was really changing, he had hit a point where all of a sudden everything was just... bland

A rut

He was stuck in a rut, he decided

But the last time he had tried to get himself out of one of those ruts..... well..... he was willing to admit that mistakes had been made

"Dangerous" mistakes if Chris and Yakov and the doctors at the local hospital in St. Petersburg were to be believed

He wanted to get himself out of this rut but... you know, a little more calmly this time

"Vitya let me do a favor for you," Chris offered suddenly, reaching into his pocket and pulling his wallet out

"Oh I really don't need you to pay for-"

"I'm not,"

....

Oh

......

Well that was a little awkward

Before Viktor could dwell on that too heavily though, Chris was setting a small, slightly crumpled and creased peice of notebook papper in front of him, obviously having been torn from a much bigger sheet prior

"What's this?"

"Consider it your key to salvation, call this number, ask for Eros, and tell him that Chris sent you,"

"Eros...." Viktor repeated slowly, trying out the name on his tongue

It was pretty, it flowed smoothly, he liked it

"Wait a minute, this isn't some crazy sex hotline or something is it?"

"No no," Chris laughed, grinning like the Cheshire Cat

"I'm not saying that sex has nothing to do with it but... I promise you Vitya, you'll never find peace like you will when you talk to Eros, just give it a chance if you feel like it, what have you got to lose?"

That was a fair assessment, at this point, Viktor was pretty sure he had _nothing_ to lose....

~+~

Roni had held true to her word and cut him off after that last milkshake, giving him a good reason to head back home

Chris hadn't stayed long after giving him the mysterious phone number either

So once again Viktor found himself home alone, feeling depressed and empty and lonely and frustrated and yet high-strung and hyper and twitchy all at once

He felt like he wanted to do both everything and nothing, like he was full of energy and completely depleted

He hated these moods, he hated this feeling....

Finally, after sulking about it and thinking it over for what felt like hours- it had maybe been twenty minutes- he decided to call the mysterious phone number

One of two things would happen

Either it would be worthless like Viktor thought it was and Chris would be wrong- in wich case atleast he had been able to distract himself from his misery for a minute, maybe two

...

Or Chris was totally right and it would work and this would be the moment that Viktor's life turned around into something great

So really there was nothing to lose

Taking a deep breath, -and really, really hoping that Chris had been honest about this not being a sex hotline- he dialed the number and waited anxiously

The dial tone buzzed twice, before the softest, smoothest voice he had ever heard answered

_"Hello?"_

Ok, evidently not a professional service then, probably

"H-Hello, um... is.... is this Eros?"

_"..... Yes, this is Eros, may I ask who's calling?"_

"O-Oh! Um, this is Viktor, I'm a freind of Chris'? He gave me your number,"

_"Oh you're Chris' freind!"_

Immediately the stranger's demeanor changed from one of hesitation and stiffness to complete relaxation and confidence

Huh

_"Sorry for the uh, iciness before, I'm not really used to strangers having my number so when I didn't recognize your voice it threw me off, hello Viktor, are you... comfortable with me calling you that? Or would you prefer something else?"_

Well considering that hearing his name on the stranger's voice made him feel so close to euphoria that he breifly wondered if he had been drugged, yeah he would say he was comfortable with it

"Oh really it's ok, I completely understand," Viktor promised quickly

"I'm comfortable with that yes,"

_"Great, I'm happy to hear that, did Chris tell you anything about me?"_

"Um.... no, he just.... he said that talking to you would give me peace of mind, I'm not entirely sure what he was implying with that though,"

_"I see.... do you know anything about BDSM Viktor?"_

Aaaand there it was, because Viktor was completely and utterly confident in one thing and one thing alone: That Christophe Giacometti could not possibly give him advice of any kind that didn't somehow relate to sex

"Um.... not very much, some things sure but ... not really alot no,"

_"Ok, do you know what a dom is?"_

"Yeah, I know that much,"

_"That's what I am, Chris probably wanted you to set up a session with me,"_

Oh...

Funny, he didn't sound like what Viktor typically thought a dom would sound like

His voice was relatively light and gentle, soft and soothing, it didn't sound demanding or harsh or controlling like Viktor assumed it would have

"I see... is this... I mean.... so you're a professional then?"

_"Oh! No, actually, I'm not, I just do it privately because I enjoy it and sometimes it helps people, that's all, I just... I just like helping people,"_

Oh, that....

That was interesting

Viktor knew, from what little he _did_ know about BDSM, that professional dominants could make a pretty penny at what they did, so for Eros to choose not to do this professionally was rather curious....

Viktor wanted to ask, he wanted to ask all sorts of things but he didn't know how this would usually work and he didn't want to screw anything up

"I see... so um.... how would I go about scheduling a session with you then?"

_"Well first I'd want to meet you for a consultation, make sure we're compatible and that we can work smoothly together, also as you're new to BDSM I'd want to go over things with you as a beginner to make sure you understand what you're getting into, we'd start off very, very slowly, talk about a contract, fill out a kink chart, that sort of thing,"_

Yeah.... Viktor didn't even know what those last two things _meant_...

But he was game

The smooth-voiced dom sounded so lovely....

Viktor already knew that he wanted to do whatever he could to make something happen between the two of them

"Ok, that sounds great! When can we set that up?"

_"Unfortunately I'm out of town for right now, but if you'd like to do it soon, I could meet you as early as Monday,"_

Monday........

Today was _Thursday_....

True, it was already well into the evening, it would really only be a three day wait, but something about it still churned Viktor's stomach

He had been hoping to get some form of releif _tonight_, not ... set up something for later and have to suffer through the weekend with this same listless, lonely, upset feeling....

But he knew that was still a hell of alot better than nothing

"Ok, Monday would be great, what time?"

_"I'm not totally sure yet, but it won't be until later in the evening, I can call you back on Monday to discuss it with you? And if Monday doesn't work out after all then we can always move it, my schedule is pretty open,"_

And now there was a chance they might not even see eachother Monday either....

_Damn_

"That's fine," Viktor replied tightly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, he didn't want to sound disappointed, he didn't want to sound upset, he didn't want to sound like he had actually started to think that something was going to help him only to find out that he was still going to be left to his own devices

It wasn't Eros' fault

It wasn't Chris' fault

Viktor never should have assumed

_"... Viktor.... can I ask you something? Why did you call me? You didn't even know what this number was really for, right? But you called anyway, why is that?"_

Eros sounded genuinely interested

Maybe, underlying beneath the interest, Viktor could hear the tiniest shred of concern, but it was nothing he himself was really focusing on

"Oh I just- .... I wanted some peace of mind, that's all,"

_"Do you mind telling me what's on your mind that you'd like the peace for?"_

"Nothing important," Viktor promised reflexively

"I just get lonely sometimes, that's all, Chris has been trying to help with that and he suggested you,"

He hoped Eros wouldn't pry further, Viktor was pretty good at detracting people from the truth but he was too tired right now to fully keep himself from giving any hint to his emotional state

Usually he could cover it up so well, wear such a perfect mask, that even his closest freinds- even Yakov- couldn't tell he was faking

But this was not one of those times, now would not be one of the times where he could do that

_"... Ah... I see.... Viktor, how would you feel about having a very small scene with me right now over the phone? Nothing sexual, nothing deep, just... to try it out, you said you aren't very aware of BDSM right? So how would you know that you'd like it?"_

Well.... Eros did have a point about that....

"Ok, what would you like me to do?"

_"Do you have any pillows near you?"_

"Yeah, I'm actually in my bedroom,"

Because sulking in his bedroom at just past eight P.M. wasn't sad or pathetic or something he should reasonably want to avoid telling people about _at all_\- nope

_"Great, choose a pillow, and put it on the floor for me ok? Somewhere where you'll have some space, can you do that? Oh! Wait, I'm sorry, I should have asked, are you alone? Do you live with anyone who might bother you?"_

Viktor resisted the urge to snicker, clearly Chris hadn't told Eros much about him then

He was actually glad for that, it meant his first impressions on Eros would be his own and he didn't have anything to live up to or anything to shake off

"I live alone, the only person who might bother me is my dog Makkachin, but if she gets troublesome I'll just shut the door,"

_"Oh, good, sorry, I really should have asked that first,"_

"No no it's alright, this was spur of the moment right? No harm done,"

_"Yes.. you're right, thank you, have you put the pillow down for me yet?"_

Ah right, he should probably do that...

Hurrying to his feet, he pulled the fluffiest pillow he had off of the bed and set it on the floor beside him, just as instructed

"Yeah, yeah it is,"

_"Good, now I want to reestablish that this isn't going to be anything intense, so for now there's no need for a safeword, if you need me to stop, just tell me 'stop', if there's something you don't want to do, you can just say no, alright?"_

"Yeah.... yeah ok, got it,"

_"Perfect, can you put the phone on speaker for me and then neel on the pillow? Put your hands behind your back please,"_

"Alright, hang on,"

It sounded like a rather plain command, but he wondered what exactly Eros wanted him to do after this

How could he do much of _anything_ if he was on his knees with his hands behind his back?

But he wouldn't question it, Eros obviously knew more about this than he did

He set his phone to speaker, then did exactly as he was told, carefully sitting himself on the pillow and putting his hands behind his back, fingers clasped together

"Alright, done,"

_"Good, that's perfect Viktor, now I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath for me, just a long, deep, calming breath, can you tell me when you've done that?"_

"Yes.. yes, alright,"

There was a strange prickling over his skin, something pleasant and yet ... on edge too

Anticipation, he decided

But once more, he did exactly as Eros instructed closing his eyes and taking a slow, deep breath

It was .. actually oddly very calming

Funny, breathing exercises never seemed to work with him, he had tried them before to settle his nerves or help him sleep, but they never did anything before

Now all of a sudden he felt strangely.... _better_

So much so that he took another one, and then a third, just because he could, just because it _helped_

"Ok... I've taken a deep breath,"

Several, actually

_"Good Viktor, very good, I'd like you to picture me now in your mind, alright?"_

Picture him?

But... how was Viktor supposed to do that?

He had never seen Eros, he didn't have the faintest clue what he looked like...

"Um.... how do I do that? I don't know what you look like..."

_"Just picture what you **think** I look like, or even what you **want** me to look like, it needs to be an appearance that's pleasing to you, you can tell me what it is and I'll let you know if you're hot or cold though, if you'd like,"_

"Not to argue... but what if I hit way off the mark and end up disappointing you? I don't want to make you feel bad if my ideal picture of you looks nothing like you,"

_"That won't happen sweetheart, even if who you picture doesn't look like me, I won't feel bad, I don't know what **you** look like either, so I'm having to use my imagination,"_

Oh, that.... that was a surprise

Eros was picturing him?

He wondered why....

"So you're picturing me too hm? Why's that?"

_"Doms need headspaces too, I can't work properly if I'm just.... sitting here, looking at a bookshelf, I'm imagining you in my head, being so very good for me, with your eyes closed and your head down before me, you look so pretty..."_

Ah.. Viktor didn't know why this was making him blush so hard, he had been called pretty plenty of times before- by people who actually knew what he looked like- and it hadn't gotten to him since he was in his early teens...

So why was it getting to him now?

"O-Oh.... what do I look like to you?"

_"It wouldn't be fair for me to tell you that when you aren't even picturing me at all, now would it?"_

Well, he supposed Eros had a point about that....

"Then what if I picture you and tell you what I see? Will you tell me then?"

_"Only after our session is done, can you wait that long for me Viktor?"_

"Yeah..." Viktor sighed softly, body easing and shoulders sagging

_"Good... that's good Viktor, that's perfect, now picture me in your head ok? Picture me standing in front of you,"_

Another deep breath, relaxing into the request, relaxing into the fantasy

There was an image forming in his head of another man

He was shorter than Viktor was but not by much, with dark hair, a little long, maybe shoulder length? It was tied back in a ponytail though, so Viktor couldn't be sure, not that it really mattered

He was around Viktor's complexion, maybe just a bit rosier in the cheeks, with dark eyes and small features, he couldn't quite craft the face as an entire image, it was more.... glimpses of things, here and there, than one full feature

Maybe that was for the better though, he'd heard that the human brain can't create faces, that all faces are ones you've seen before, and he didn't want to picture someone else when he thought about Eros, even if he didn't know them

The image he had of Eros though, from what he could see, he was so beautifull....

He wore high heels and lace, all in black, less like lingerie and more like a skirt of some kind but....

Ah, Viktor was pretty bad at this wasn't he?

_"Viktor? Are you still with me?"_

Oh crap, how long had he stalled?

"Y-Yes! Yes I'm sorry Eros, I was just.. picturing you, and .. I suppose I got a little distracted...."

_"Oh, oh it's ok,"_ Eros laughed adoringly

_"You really think I'm that attractive huh?"_ he teased

But Viktor wasn't teasing when he answered- he was completely genuine

"I do, I have complete faith in that,"

_"I- .. thank you, that's... really sweet,"_ Eros said quietly, clearing his throat

For a dom, he certainly was soft....

But just as Viktor was starting to feel amused by that fact, his voice turned stern once again

_"Viktor, I'd like you to start imagining me doing what I'm saying, alright? Can you do that?"_

"Yes," he replied instantly, exhaling shakily

There was something that made him feel on edge about this, like there were prickles under his skin, and he couldn't tell if it was from delight... or anxiety

_"Good boy Viktor, that's perfect,"_

Oh... oh god...why did that feel so good to hear?

Instantly, what anxiety was haunting him drained off, there was a sense of releif taking over instead, the buzzing in his mind quieting down a little more and allowing him to feel more relaxed

_"I'm going to step behind you now, I want you to stay still for me,"_

"Yes... yes Eros...."

_"Good... good boy, are you still relaxed for me Viktor?"_

"Yes..."

_"Perfect, that's so perfect Viktor... describe what you're wearing to me,"_

Any other time, Viktor would have laughed at how cliche that sounded, but it didn't sound like a cheap come-on anymore, rather, instead, it sounded more ... strangely grounding

He was so eager to obey any of the commands Eros gave him, that he didn't even care what they were

"Ah.... black sweatpants, a grey t-shirt with Captain America on it.... that's all,"

_"That's it? No jacket? Aren't you cold?"_

Funny enough, Viktor found his lips twitching upwards at that, a glint of amusement in his expression now

"No, it's August, why would I be?"

_"I don't know.... I just figured, maybe you'd get cold, even with the heat on, I've been told that my presence can be very chilling,"_

"Chilling? That's a strange way to describe someone like you,"

_"Someone like me huh?"_

"Yeah, you know.... someone so ... calming.... usually 'chilling' refers to people who make you uneasy, yes?"

_"You're correct, I suppose some people just find my pressence to be more along the cold variety than the warm one,"_

"Strange, I've been speaking to you all this time and feel wonderfully warm,"

_"Do you? That's good to know, I'm happy, then if I were to touch you, do you still think you'd be warm? You don't think you'd feel even a little chilled... if I were to run my fingers down your bare arms? Or skim my lips down the side of your jaw?"_

Ah.... wow..... there were already chill bumps raising on his arms, he could feel the slight rush of cold going through him, that strange shock of excitement and want that made him feel like he was suddenly struck by a flash of ice....

He shivered excitedly, his heart racing far more than it should have been for someone who wasn't even with him

He could even feel his breathing grow faster and more shallow

Wow....

"I .. suppose I'm a bit cold.... ha... is this what they meant? About you being chilling? There are .... goosebumps... rising all over me,"

_"Are there? That's good, that's very good Viktor, I want you to tell me something, ok? Tell me, if you could choose anywhere, any part of your body, no limits, where would you most want me to touch?"_

What a strange question

Viktor had never thought about something like that, where his favorite place might be for someone to touch

He had _been_ touched before but he never bothered to pay any attention to where he liked most or what...

And yet the answer felt so simple and easy and natural to him that he didn't even bother thinking about it

"My face," he replied quietly

"I .. want you to touch my face... cup my cheek... stroke my hair, run your finger over my lips... I know this must sound crazy but ... I don't know why..."

_"It doesn't sound crazy at all,"_ Eros promised quietly

_"Oh Viktor, it doesn't sound crazy at all.... it sounds sweet, you're such a precious person Viktor, I hope you know that, you're so beautifull, I can tell from the way you speak, you have the most beautifull soul,"_

Oh god... oh god... those words.... they were driving him crazy

But not in a sexual way

They were driving him _emotionally_ crazy

He wanted to cry, and to soak up the praise like a sponge, he wanted more of it, he wanted more of Eros....

_"Listen to me Viktor, you can feel my touch, can't you? The chillbumps on your skin, the way the hairs on your arm are raising at the sound of my voice, you can feel the cool air on the back of your neck, slowly skating up your spine, can't you?"_

Yes.... god yes

He felt it

He felt it all so well, so thoroughly, he felt every single bit....

"I feel it.... yes, I feel all of it....."

_"Good, I want you to know that you're going to continue to feel it until the day we meet for real, you're going to feel this phantom of my touch in every cool breeze, in every gentle voice, everytime you close your eyes and whenever you feel relaxed or rested, you will feel the ghost my touch against you, just like this sensation,"_

"But I- ... I want _you_, Eros, I want the real thing.... I don't- ...... I don't want to be alone any longer..."

That was something he hadn't been able to admit to anyone before, not even Chris, and it made his chest feel tight, it made him feel sick to his stomach, he felt tired and frustrated and deeply, deeply sad

Because he just wanted someone to love him and who he could love in return

_"I know Viktor... I know, but that's why I wanted to do this with you, I know you don't want to wait to feel my touch, so feel it in the world around you, in the soft moments, in the quiet times... feel my touch everytime you feel a chill in the air, and that will remind you that you aren't alone, and that I'm going to come to you so very soon, that will remind you that I'm with you, you can remember that for me, can't you Viktor? That the chill you're feeling now will be my touch until the moment we meet?"_

"Yes," he choked out quietly

He wanted more

He wanted so much fucking more

But he knew he couldn't have it until Eros got back, he had to wait, he had to wait until Monday

He could do that though..... couldn't he?

"Yes Eros, I'll... I'll remember,"

_"'That's my perfect Viktor, my darling Viktor.... I promise, the first thing I'll do once we get to know eachother is find something more solid for you to hold onto in these times, ok? You have my word,"_

Viktor swallowed tightly, but he felt a breeze across the back of his neck, and the chill accompanying it made him feel strangely at peace

"... Ok, alright... thank you Eros...."

_"Ofcourse, thank you for being so good for me Viktor, you can open your eyes now, and you can stand up if you want to,"_

Weirdly though.... Viktor didn't want to

He did open his eyes, but only so he could take the phone and put it back off of speaker

He wanted all he could get of Eros' voice, he didn't want to share it with the empty room around him

"I'll always be good for you Eros,"

_"Will you now?"_ Eros chuckled warmly

_"I'll be remembering that one Viktor, tell me, do you feel better than you did before? Or worse? Or about the same?"_

"Better," Viktor promised at once

"I feel better, and I'd very much like to have a session with you, Eros, if that's alright,"

_"That's very alright Viktor, we'll have a consultation when we meet on Monday, work everything out, and then we can have a session right after, does that sound ok?"_

"It sounds perfect,"

_"Good, I'm delighted to hear that, why don't you put my number in your phone hm? You can call me whenever you want to,"_

"Oh I don't know if you want to make that promise to me," Viktor snorted

He knew how needy he could be- and how needy he definitely _would_ be with Eros

He didn't want to scare the guy off before they even really met

_"Huh... you aren't **questioning** what I think is best for myself... are you Viktor?"_

It sounded at once playfully teasing.... and venomously serious.... and Viktor could feel his heart jump into his throat at the tone

"N-No... I'm just saying... well... I know that I can be very needy..... and I don't want to bother you..."

_"Viktor, I wouldn't have made you that offer if I didn't mean it, I don't care how needy you are, I want to hear from you, I want to comfort you and be there for you when you need me, or even just when you want to talk, ok? In fact.... I want to hear from you atleast three times a day,"_

Wait a minute, what?

"E-Excuse me....?"

_"Every day, starting tommorrow morning, until our first meeting, I want you to call or text me atleast three times- morning, midday, and evening, or if you aren't a morning person- midday, evening, and night, whatever makes you more comfortable, but I want to hear from you every day, atleast three separate times, do you think you can do that for me Viktor?"_

Oh Viktor could do it alright, the only real question was what Eros could have possibly been thinking to believe he'd actually find that tolerable

"I-I can- ..... yes, yes I can do that,"

_"Very good, thank you so much for your loyalty Viktor, thank you for giving me your attention, now for a slight change of topic- our session is ending, and I promised we could compare notes on our fantasies, would you like to do that now Viktor?"_

Oh he definitely wnated to do that

"I do, I very much do,"

_"Magnificent Viktor, very good, do you want to go first?"_

Actually, he sort of wished Eros would go first, so he could have an idea of how he was supposed to express his description, how detailed he should be or how specific...

Ultimately though, he felt the urge to be agreeable overriding the slight wish to switch places, so he agreed

"Y-Yes, yes I can start first,"

_"Perfect, you're so good for me Viktor, go ahead then, tell me how you imagine me,"_

Great.... but where to start?

"Um... short, shorter than I am atleast, with long black hair, dark eyes and small features, a rosy but otherwise pale complexion, clean-shaven, you seem strong despite being relatively small, you carry your energy well despite your size, there's no question that you're the most dominant one in the room,"

_"You're actually pretty warm on that Viktor, though my hair isn't long I'm afraid, and I wouldn't say that I'm the most dominant one in the room, I'm actually usually mistaken for a sub, but I appreciate that you think so highly of me,"_

Viktor wanted to tell Eros _exactly_ how highly he thought of him, but figured that could (and probably _should_) wait until another time

"Mm, I guess I'll have to readjust my vision then," he teased

"What about your Eros? How do you picture me?"

_"Taller than I am but not by very much, well built, muscular and lean, a little older than I am too, but again not by much, your features are sharper and larger than mine but there's a softness to you too, something that makes you look more youthfull and gentle, you have light eyes, maybe blue? And light hair, maybe... blonde? Not long, but not really short either, it's styled in a very particular way, am I close?"_

He was actually _dangerously_ close, as a matter of fact

"Wow Eros... such talent!! That's nearly on the money! Though my hair isn't blonde- it's platinum, and my hair used to be long but I've cut it quite short as of recently, I'm not sure how much I'd agree with the styling but other than that, wow!!"

_"Then it sounds like neither of us should have a problem being attracted to one another,"_

Victor laughed in delight, feeling honest happiness bloom in his chest

"No I suppose not,"

He wanted to stay like this forever

He wanted to keep talking to Eros forever

But he knew their time was limited

_"I hate to stop here Viktor, I honestly do.. but one last thing before I go- are you drinking water at the moment?"_

"Ah.... no....?"

Should he be?

Was that... a thing? With domination? Drinking water after??

_"Ok, I'd like you to do one last thing for me, we're going to hang up so that you can leave this experience in the bedroom, then you're going to get a glass of water so you can stay hydrated, and I **will** be asking about that in the morning, does that sound alright with you Viktor?"_

Come to think of it, his mouth WAS dry all of a sudden....

"Y-Yes...."

_"Good, my perfect Viktor... is there anything else you needed before you follow the next instruction?"_

"N-No... no not particularly,"

_"Perfect, then I'll talk to you tommorrow, ok? I want you to hang up and go get the water for me, alright?"_

"Yes... yes, alright, then ah... goodbye Eros, I'll talk to you in the morning,"

_"Wonderfull, goodbye Viktor, I'll talk to you in the morning,"_

It felt like sacrilege to hang up, yet he knew that he needed to

Eros had specifically asked him to be the one to hang up firs and that must mean something important, right?

So, with heavy reluctance, he finally pressed the "end call" button and slowly dropped his phone in front of him

He hadn't wanted the call to end

He knew that it had to- and on a much more logical level, he knew it was stupid to ever wish otherwise, because _ofcourse_ the call had to end at some point or another- so it was only a matter of time really.... but he still hated it

Forcing himself to his feet, he felt shaky and oddly disoriented, like he had been experiencing everything underwater for the past hour or something...

But he also felt relaxed and comforted in a way he wasn't used to that was hard to explain

Smiling softly to himself, he picked up his phone and held it close before starting his way out of the bedroom

Tommorrow morning couldn't come fast enough


End file.
